Night Journey
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Mingyu itu suka memberi kejutan. Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa menahan rasa bahagianya mendapat kejutan-kejutan kecil darinya. Seperti kencan mereka malam ini. Meanie. Svt fic. Yaoi. Review? :3


Night Journey

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: T

.

.

.

Summary:

Mingyu itu suka memberi kejutan. Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa menahan rasa bahagianya mendapat kejutan-kejutan kecil darinya. Seperti kencan mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Hehe, waktu itu salah satu author yg saya review ff meanienya nanya saya kapan buat meanie, waktu itu udh kepikiran buat ini tp skrg br bsa nulis krna kemarin kemarin gasempet xD

.

.

.

"Sabtu ini free kan?" Mingyu menautkan jari-jarinya dan Wonwoo.

"Iya. Aku _ga_ ada jadwal lain selain jogging jam setengah enam pagi." Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Mingyu. Bis melambat ketika memasuki halte pertama dari sekolah mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sekarang sudah jam enam. Sudah untung pulang jam enam karena ini hari Jum'at. Biasanya kelas bubar jam delapan.

"Kencan yuk?" Mingyu tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum. Sejenak terpesona olehnya.

" _Tumben_ Sabtu?" Wonwoo bertanya bingung.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke kencan yang berbeda dari kencan-kencan kita yang lain." Mingyu tertawa kecil ketika membayangkan rencananya. Dia mengelus punggung tangan Wonwoo yang tertaut dengannya.

"Padahal kamu tau aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku sebisa mungkin kalau kamu bilang kita mau kencan walau mungkin hanya makan jajanan kecil di Myeongdong." Wonwoo terkekeh, mengecup rahang Mingyu.

"Sabtu ini aku jemput ya. Jam sepuluh." Mingyu mencium rambut Wonwoo sekilas.

"Sepuluh? Siang _banget_?" biasanya mereka berangkat jam delapan. Padahal jam delapan belum banyak toko yang buka dan kata Mingyu, itulah keuntungannya.

"Sepuluh malam, Sayang."

"Hah?"

.

.

"Pagi, Tante." Ibu Wonwoo membukakan pintu rumah dan mendapat senyuman manis plus gigi taring yang mengintip malu-malu dari*coret*calon menantu*coret*Mingyu.

"Pagi, Mingyu. Wonwoo sepertinya malah belum bangun _tuh_." Ibu Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. "Ayo masuk dulu."

Mingyu masuk rumah Wonwoo yang sudah dihapal olehnya seperti rumahnya sendiri. Ada Ayah Wonwoo yang sedang membaca koran dan minum kopi di ruang depan, di sebelah jendela besar yang terbuka.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi tetapi orangtua Wonwoo sudah rapi seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Om." Mingyu duduk sambil membungkuk ke arah Ayah Wonwoo yang menurunkan korannya lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi, Mingyu. Jogging?" tanyanya.

"Iya Om. Di taman dekat sini seperti biasa." Mingyu menunjukkan cengirannya. Ibu Wonwoo datang membawakan dua cangkir teh untuknya dan Mingyu. Juga roti manis untuk kudapan pagi.

"Terima kasih, Tante." Dan Wonwoo belum keluar kamar juga.

"Ah iya, Om, Tante, saya mau mengajak Wonwoo kencan malam ini." Mingyu mendapat atensi penuh dari Ayah Wonwoo. Ibu Wonwoo menyeruput tehnya sebentar lalu menatap Mingyu.

"Malam Minggu-an? Biasanya Minggu pagi?" tanyanya heran.

"Hehehe saya mau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, Tante."

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ayah Wonwoo. Sebenarnya, Mingyu takut Ayah Wonwoo tidak mengijinkan. Tapi kan mereka sudah SMA kelas dua, masa tidak boleh sih?

"Jam sepuluh malam, Om. Naik kereta cepat ke stasiun Pantai Chu'am di Samcheok. Aku dengar saat musim panas pemandangannya bagus dan dapat melihat sunrise disana."

"Samcheok? Gangwon? Serius, Mingyu?" Ibu Wonwoo kaget. "Dan, pelabuhan? Kau tidak berencana membawa Wonwoo makan seafood kan?" sebenarnya, awalnya Mingyu bersemangat sekali mau makan cumi bakar, tapi kekasihnya kan alergi seafood.

"Iya, Tante. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan makan seafood disana, begitupun Wonwoo." Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tidak mengijinkan kau membawa anakku pergi larut malam begitu." Jujur saja, Mingyu menahan nafasnya saat Ayah Wonwoo berkata begitu. "Tapi, aku percaya padamu yang akan menjaga Wonwoo dan membuatnya senang." Ayah Wonwoo akhirnya meminum kopinya seteguk lalu melanjutkan membaca koran paginya. Mingyu bingung. Tadi itu iya kan?

"Jangan lupa pakai baju hangat berlapis ya." Ibu Wonwoo akhirnya tersenyum. "Kamu kan tidak terlalu tahan dingin. Dan Wonwoo tidak begitu bersahabat dengan angin laut." Mingyu tersenyum manis.

"Iya, Tante." Mingyu mengangguk senang. "Terima kasih izinnya, Om, Tante."

"Ingat, kembalikan dia ke rumah sebelum jam sepuluh pagi. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu membawanya lebih dari dua belas jam." Ayah Wonwoo tidak menurunkan korannya saat mengatakan itu.

"Iya, Om!"

"Bu, trainingku..." Wonwoo yang baru keluar kamar dengan tangan menggosok rambutnya yang setengah kering menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamu sejak kapan disini?" Mingyu menampilkan cengirannya lagi tetapi ibu Wonwoo yang menjawab.

"Cepat pakai trainingmu lalu pergi jogging. Apa kau tidak tau kalau Mingyu sudah menunggu lama?" Wonwoo langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah selesai Jogging dan sekarang sedang sarapan di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan langganan mereka tiap Sabtu.

"Aku sudah meminta izin ke orangtuamu untuk kencan malam ini."

"Dibolehkan?"

"Tentu saja." dan Wonwoo tersedak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya sedikit ketika mengatakannya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah boleh keluar malam diatas jam sembilan!" Wonwoo protes. Mingyu mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka mempercayaiku." Mingyu tersenyum lagi.

"Dasar anak akselerasi. Banyak sekali idenya." Wonwoo mencibir. Ah ya, sedikit informasi saja kalau Mingyu adalah anak akselerasi. Dia sudah di kelas dua sekarang padahal harusnya masih kelas satu. Wonwoo terkadang bingung, dia saja yang kelas reguler belajar mati-matian, Mingyu anak akselerasi dan dia masih bisa memikirkan kencan?

.

.

Wonwoo tidur siang selama lima jam dari setelah makan siang jam satu tadi. Ketika bangun, sudah jam enam. Jadi dia bergegas mandi lalu makan malam. Dia kira ibunya akan memarahinya karena tidur begitu lama namun ibunya malah berkata kalau Wonwoo harus punya banyak energi agar tidak mengantuk saat kencan.

"Kamu sehat kan?" tanya Ayahnya. Wonwoo mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Sehat kok, ada apa Yah?"

"Kalau ada keluhan sedikit saja tentang tubuhmu, Ayah berencana membatalkan kencanmu. Ayah jadi berpikir ulang." Ayahnya menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar sehat! Dan jangan batalkan kencanku, Ayah. Ini pertama kalinya kami keluar malam." Wonwoo merengek.

"Ayahmu tidak akan berani kalau Ibu mendukungmu." Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Ayahnya.

"Hehehe ibu yang terbaik." Wonwoo menampilkan senyum penuhnya lalu duduk di meja makan. "Bohyuk mana?"

"Bohyuk tertidur sejak jam lima. Seharian berlatih basket." Jawab ibunya sambil menata makanan diatas meja makan. "Makan yang banyak, perjalananmu jauh."

"Ibu sudah tau aku akan kemana?" Wonwoo menatap ibunya.

"Tentu saja kami sudah tau. Ayahmu tidak akan mengijinkan jika tujuannya belum jelas apalagi malam."

"Curang! Mingyu bahkan tidak memberitahuku kita akan kemana!"

"Itu namanya kejutan, Wonwoo Sayang. Cepat habiskan makanmu lalu istirahatlah sebentar lagi sebelum jam sembilan nanti bersiap." Ibunya senang sekali saat mengatakan itu. Wonwoo jadi curiga.

.

.

"Kita naik sepeda ke stasiun? Serius?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat yang terparkir di depan rumahnya adalah sebuah sepeda dengan tempat duduk ekstra di belakangnya dan bukannya mobil atau motor keluarga Mingyu.

"Tidak biasa kan?" Mingyu menunjukkan barisan giginya.

"Ini sudah malam, _loh_." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung, masih tidak percaya.

"Maka dari itu kita harus memakai dua atau tiga lapis baju kan? Dan tidak membawa barang selain telepon genggam dan dompet." Mingyu tersenyum tampan lalu menggenggam telapak tengan Wonwoo.

"Om, Tante, kami berangkat dulu ya." Mingyu membungkuk dengan patuh.

"Nikmati kencan malamnya ya." Ibunya menepuk kepala Mingyu sayang. Wonwoo merengut.

"Aku pamit, Bu, Yah." Lalu Wonwoo duduk di boncengan sepeda.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata begini romantisnya dibonceng dengan sepeda." Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Mingyu. Punggung Mingyu hangat, jadi Wonwoo tidak merasa kedinginan. Sepeda ini tinggi dan Wonwoo tidak perlu takut kakinya akan terseret. Bahkan Mingyu hampir jinjit saat menaiki sepedanya.

"Lain kali mau ke sekolah naik sepeda?" Mingyu menawarkan.

"Memang kamu tidak malu?"

"Untuk apa malu kalau ini untuk kamu." Wonwoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu di punggung Mingyu.

.

.

Banyak tatapan heran yang dilayangkan kepada mereka ketika mereka sampai di stasiun. Mingyu menitipkan sepedanya di tempat yang aman agar bisa diambil besok pagi. Mesin pembelian tiket otomatis sepi, tapi untungnya, Mingyu sudah membeli tiketnya secara online (Wonwoo sampai bingung ketika Mingyu bilang dia beli tiket online yang padahal harganya tidak seberapa).

Satpam yang berjaga sempat bingung namun akhirnya melayangkan senyum profesional kepada mereka. Di stasiun hanya ada segelintir orang kerja yang kelelahan dan bahkan tertidur di kursi tunggu. Lima menit kemudian kereta datang dan mereka naik.

Kereta masih lumayan ramai, padahal kereta ini menuju tempat yang lumayan terpencil seperti Chu'am. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh dan memberikan kecupan sekilas di pelipisnya.

"Mengantuk?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kamu hangat, aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu." Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

Kereta ini bukan kereta yang biasa lewat dipagi hari. Kereta yang memang lewat di jam tertentu ini punya dua barisan yang tiap barisan punya 10-15 pasang tempat duduk. Tidak ada nomor kursi di tiket yang mereka beli, ini bukan kereta untuk tujuan jauh sebenarnya.

Diluar yang terlihat hanyalah langit gelap dan titik-titik cahaya dari kendaraan dan bangunan. Namun entah bagaimana, Wonwoo melihat itu semua dengan pandangan tertarik yang lucu di mata Mingyu.

"Kamu senang sekali ya melihat pemandangan malam?" Wonwoo menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sangat jarang pergi saat malam dan ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku akan menunjukkan hal yang lebih indah dari ini nanti." Mingyu tersenyum.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka sampai. Wonwoo sangat bersemangat saat ingin turun. Tapi ketika dia merasakan angin dingin yang serasa menusuknya, dia merengut pada Mingyu.

"Dingin?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ayo beli kopi hangat kalau begitu." Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo untuk digenggamnya.

"Kamu tidak ingin memasukkan tangan kita berdua ke dalam saku mantelmu seperti di drama-drama?" Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kamu suka menonton drama?"

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Aku kan terpaksa menontonnya karena Ibu suka menontonnya."

"Baiklah. Karena ini kencan kita, jadi ini harus seperti di drama." Mingyu lalu memasukkan tautan tangan mereka ke saku mantelnya.

.

.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa makan hidangan laut." Wonwoo merengut sedih. Mingyu menepuk kepala Wonwoo sayang.

"Masih banyak jajanan lain yang bisa kau nikmati, Sayang." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju stand lain.

Mereka mencoba banyak jajanan manis lain dan wajah Wonwoo berbinar mencoba berbagai macam jajanan yang tidak ada di Seoul.

"Sudah puas?" Mingyu bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk senang.

"Aku kenyang sekali." Wonwoo melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu berkeliling sedikit."

.

.

Wonwoo tidak pernah tau jika berjalan bersisian di malam hari di kota yang tidak dikenalnya bisa semenarik ini. Dia tidak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya kala Mingyu dengan semangat menjelaskan beberapa objek yang menurutnya menarik di sepanjang jalan yang mereka temui.

"Senang?"

"Sangat."

"Syukurlah." Mingyu tersenyum tampan. "Tapi masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Serius?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan ini masih jam dua pagi. Masih banyak waktu yang kita miliki."

"Sekarang jam dua pagi?!" Wonwoo nyaris berteriak.

.

.

Di tengah kota kecil ini ada air mancur. Dan ditengahnya ada jam besar yang _benar-benar_ menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Wonwoo nyaris percaya jam itu kehabisan baterai jika dia tidak mengecek handphonenya sendiri.

"Pusat kotanya bagus, kan?"

"Ya, ini bagus menurutku. Aku tidak tau jika masih ada pusat kota seperti ini."

"Tertarik untuk makan malam lagi?"

"Di jam segini? Kau sedang ikut-ikutan ibuku dalam rencana menaikkan berat badanku ya?"

"Menurutmu?" Mingyu mengerling ke arah Wonwoo lalu menariknya ke arah salah satu kedai yang masih buka.

"Selamat malam."

"Malam. Masih buka kan?"

"Masih, Tuan. Ingin pesan apa?"

Mingyu melirik buku menu yang dipegang Wonwoo, membiarkan kekasihnya saja yang memilih.

Wonwoo menunjuk beberapa menu dan menunjukkannya pada pelayan. Mingyu tersenyum.

 _Ini sosok yang sama dengan yang tadi merengut diluar saat diajak makan jam segini?_

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung." Mereka mengangguk lalu keluar dari kedai itu.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Mingyu.

"Tertarik untuk pergi ke pelabuhan?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sorot tertarik.

.

.

Mereka mampir sebentar untuk coklat hangat yang ditawarkan di pinggir jalan sebelum akhirnya berjalan lagi ke pelabuhan.

Angin malam memang berhembus dengan kencang. Tapi bahkan itu tidak dapat melunturkan senyum ceria yang terpasang diwajah Wonwoo.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan was was. Kekasihnya kan alergi seafood. Tapi, kalau terkena ikan segar, dia alergi juga tidak ya? Mingyu bukan dokter dan biologinya juga tidak sebagus itu untuk tau walaupun dia anak akselerasi.

Banyak nelayan yang menurunkan ikan-ikan dari perahu mereka. Suasana disini ramai sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak memakai baju hangat berlapis seperti punya Wonwoo dan Mingyu tapi mereka tidak kedinginan.

"Aku tau dermaga yang tidak terpakai di dekat sini. Kita bisa duduk disana kalau kamu mau." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku (entah punya siapa) yang mereka temukan dan untungnya mereka dapat melihat suasana sekitar sambil duduk.

Wonwoo belum pernah melihat pelabuhan. Ini pertama kalinya dan Mingyu tau itu. Tapi, ketika dia melihat binar di mata Wonwoo saat Wonwoo menatapnya, Mingyu tetap saja terpesona.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih suka melihat banyak orang berkeliaran seperti ini."

"Baiklah." Mingyu mengusap lengan Wonwoo pelan ketika Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Mingyu.

"Kamu kok tiba-tiba ngajak aku kesini?"

"Kamu ngalamin minggu yang berat kan bulan kemarin, sibuk, stress, kesal, marah, semuanya. Jadi aku berpikir memberimu sedikit kejutan." Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu yang berada diatasnya. Mengecup rahang itu dengan kekehan manis.

"Kekasihku yang terbaik." Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja."

"Kamu nyari tahu tempat ini berapa lama?"

"Hmmm seminggu? Tidak banyak artikel tentang wilayah ini di internet jadi aku membutuhkan waktu lama. Tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesal kesini."

"Aih, kekasihku meluangkan waktu selama itu untuk memberiku kejutan."

"Mana tega aku melihatmu terus-terusan stress dengan tugasmu. Kau butuh waktu sedikit untuk bersantai, Sayang. Jadi aku mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin."

"Kamu mulai gombal." Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu. "Jadi terakhir kita kemana? Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita, aku malu."

.

.

"Duduk sini, Wonwoo." Mingyu menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Jadi ini tempat yang dimaksud Mingyu toh. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari pelabuhan tadi sebenarnya. Hanya dermaga kecil yang tidak terpakai lagi. Tapi mungkin memang ada kapal-kapal yang masih suka ke tempat ini karena masih ada lampu yang menggantung di tiang di samping dermaga.

Wonwoo bingung sebenarnya. Ini destinasi terakhir mereka? Apa istimewanya ya?

Wonwoo duduk di samping Mingyu, menyender dengan lelah ke bahu bidangnya.

"Lelah ya?"

"Sedikit. Kita berjalan lumayan jauh kan tadi."

"Maaf ya. Harusnya aku membawa sepeda lipat saja tadi. Bukan sepeda seperti tadi."

"Bukan salahmu, Sayangku. Kamu sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Aku senang sekali hari ini."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia menciumi wajah Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo yang memejamkan mata bergidik geli karena Mingyu jarang melakukan hal semacam ini. Mingyu benar-benar mengusahakan kencan yang terbaik malam ini.

"Sekarang sudah jam lima pagi. Seharusnya sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar lagi? Ada apa?"

"Ada kejutan yang terakhir." Mingyu tersenyum misterius.

"Kamu sok misterius."

"Hehe. Biar kamu penasaran kan."

"Gyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

"Hah?" Mingyu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Wonwoo yang masih bersender di bahunya. Matanya menutup.

"Cium aku."

"Tumben?"

"Entah. Cium saja apa susah sih." Wonwoo membuka matanya lalu merengut.

Mingyu tertawa lalu mencium Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

"Sebenarnya dengan kau cium pun aku sudah merasa tidak stress lagi loh, Gyu."

"Tidak spesial jika hanya menciummu." Mingyu terkekeh, tapi kemudian dia mencium Wonwoo, menanamkan kecupan kecupan singkat dan memperhatikan ekspresi Wonwoo yang merengut tiap dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku lelah sekali." Wonwoo mengeluh.

"Mau tidur? Nanti hadiah terakhirnya gimana dong?"

"Aku tidak tidur. Tapi nanti aku minta gendong sampai stasiun."

"Iya, Sayang."

.

.

Wonwoo yang tadinya memainkan jari Mingyu dalam genggamannya sambil mengunyah cemilan yang dibeli Mingyu (Mingyu ternyata membeli banyak cemilan yang disembunyikan di kantong jaketnya entah sejak kapan) mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat Mingyu menyuruhnya.

"Woah."

"Cantik?"

"Sangat."

Wonwoo sampai berdiri dari duduknya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Menyukainya?"

"Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya."

"Aku akan menunjukkan yang lain padamu lain kali." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Wonwoo lalu mengecup leher kekasihnya dengan lembut, berkali-kali.

Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu yang dengan erat melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kamu merencanakan ini juga?" Wonwoo merasakan anggukan di bahunya.

"Kamu pernah bilang mau melihat sunrise di tempat yang tidak terduga."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu."

"Nikmati sunrisenya lalu kita pulang kerumah. Perjalanan masih jauh untuk sampai ke rumahmu, loh."

"Kita tidak tidur disini?"

"Ayahmu tidak mengijinkanku untuk membawamu lebih dari 12 jam. Dan yeah, artinya sebelum jam 10 kau sudah harus sampai rumah."

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa dan mencoba menikmati sunrise di depan matanya walau sebenarnya ini sangat menyilaukan dan akhirnya Wonwoo hanya menutup matanya, menikmati perpaduan angin laut yang dingin dengan kehangatan matahari yang mulai terasa.

"Sudah jam enam. Tidak merasa setengah jam lebih berdiri disini kan kamu?"

"Ada kamu sih jadi pasti lupa waktu."

.

.

Mingyu benar-benar menggendong Wonwoo sampai stasiun. Mereka naik kereta dengan tujuan Seoul. Kereta cukup padat dan untungnya kereta orang-orang kerja sudah lewat. Sekarang jam setengah tujuh (hampir jam tujuh) dan orang orang biasa berangkat naik kereta ke Seoul jam enam pagi.

Wonwoo tertidur karena kelelahan dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke badan Mingyu. Untungnya tidak banyak yang menatap mereka jadi Mingyu biasa saja dengan keadaannya.

Agak was-was juga dia ketika mengecek handphone dan menemukan pesan dari Ibu Wonwoo.

 _Sudah dimana Mingyu? Sudah pagi, loh. Wonwoo tidak merepotkan kan?_

Masih tiga jam lagi sampai rumah. Dan jam sepuluh itu sebentar lagi. Dimarahi Ayah Wonwoo tidak ya?

.

.

"Pagi, Tante." Mingyu tersenyum manis ketika pintu depan rumah keluarga Jeon terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik Ibu Wonwoo.

"Pagi Mingyu. Astaga. Wonwoo pasti berat ya. Harusnya kamu tinggal saja dia kalau merepotkan seperti ini." Mingyu tertawa ringan.

"Dia kelelahan, Tante. Semalam kita berjalan ke banyak tempat."

"Ah, kalau begitu tolong bawa dia ke kamarnya ya, Mingyu."

"Oke, Tante."

Mingyu _sih_ mengiyakan ucapan Ibu Wonwoo, tapi begitu melewati ruang depan dan melihat Ayah Wonwoo sedang duduk dan menatapnya, gugup juga rasanya.

"Pagi, Om."

"Pagi. Masih setengah sepuluh lewat ya, sayangnya. Padahal _kirain_ Wonwoo _bakal_ pulang jam sepuluh lewat. Yasudah sana, Wonwoo pasti berat."

"Terima kasih izinnya semalam, Om."

.

.

Wonwoo merasakan pelipisnya dikecup dan itu berlanjut dengan butterfly kiss di sekitaran wajahnya.

"Mingyu?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu belum pulang?"

"Sebenarnya Ibu kamu nyuruh aku untuk menginap disini. Tapi aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Jangan. Tidur sini, tidur sini."

"Hey, aku membangunkanmu agar kau mandi, Sayang. Mandi dulu baru tidur."

Wonwoo masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Mingyu?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang, kamu harus mandi, atau aku akan pulang."

"Aish kukira kamu akan luluh."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Wkwkwkwk aneh anjas endingnya, gatau lagi harus nulis apa masa. Jelek bat itu ending kasih ide lagi napa kasih

Banyak banget plot yg kupikirin beberapa bulan ini tapi waktu luangku yang sempit dan seringnya ide yang terputus ditengah jalan membuatku malas menulis

Ditambah, hapeku disita sekolah hingga senin karena aku terlambat (ini peraturan baru yang aneh menurutku, yah setidaknya ini membuatku jera sedikit untuk terlambat) ini membuatku badmood, serius.

Untuk ff chaptered, aku benar-benar berjanji itu tidak akan discontinued, tapi aku benar-benar stuck saat mengerjakannya. Sulit sekali rasanya mendapatkan waktu luang yang pas untuk mengetik seperti ini. ini bahkan diketik dari jaman Pretty U mungkin?

Aku kelas tiga dan jadwal sekarang mencekikku sekali tugas tugas untuk ujian praktek, latihan olahraga, tugas sekolah untuk rapor semester enam, latihan sbm, un, apalah apalah, banyak sekali dan aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk menulis fic fic chaptered hiks

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review? :D


End file.
